Automatic dishwashers provide a fast and efficient means of cleaning kitchen or other types of wares. The typical modern dishwasher has at least one pressurized water jet for cleaning dishes and the like. The amount of pressure needed to extract particles from the objects to be cleaned is substantial. A large number of food preparation and severing articles are made of a plastic or other lightweight material. A problem arises when these lightweight articles are placed upside down for cleaning within a domestic automatic dishwasher. The high water pressure from the water jets causes the lightweight food preparation and severing articles to become dislodged from their upside down position and thereby retain water and remain unclean.
Other have provided means for holding articles in a dishwasher rack and for reference to such devices see the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 955,231; 2,206,174; 2,233,725; 2,237,361; 2,508,491; 2,899,079; 3,289,854; 3,613,285; 3,901,728; 4,006,950; 4,434,898; 4,635,799; 4,748,993, and 4,832,206.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,206 issued to Cunningham and entitled "Article Holding Device For Dishwashers" provides a flexible mesh member in the shape of a rectangle for holding articles in place in a dishwasher and dimensioned to overlie at least a portion of the bottom of the rack and extends substantially across the space between the ends. The mesh member is attached at opposite ends to rigid plastic connector bars which may be placed on the outside of the dishwasher rack.
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for holding food preparation and serving articles in their proper position within a dishwasher open top basket wherein the device is a substantially rectangular flexible mesh member with an outer edge having means thereon for attaching to the dishwasher rack. Applicant's disclosure herein does not require addition connector members, such as bars or the like, for securing to a dishwasher rack. Applicant provides a flexible member dimensioned to cover substantially the entire top of the dishwasher basket.
An object of this disclosure is to provide means of retaining food preparation and serving articles in an automatic dishwasher in their desired position.